An Interesting Ride
by RiskingYourHeart
Summary: Finally Kate Beckett has worked up the courage to confront Castle. No interruptions, this time. Post 4x20 'The Limey' but Pre 4x21 'Headhunters'


Just another scenario I typed up, finally Beckett is going to talk to Castle, without any interruptions.

Post 4x20 'The Limey : Pre 4x21 'Headhunters'

I own my words, but not Castle, unfortunately.

* * *

After a weekend of consideration, Kate was finally ready and was going to confront Rick. She rode the elevator up to his loft, sweat collecting at the back of her neck. She was nervous, and trying to think of ways to escape the situation. Kate was just about to press the button back to the first level when the elevator dinged and opened up on Rick's floor. Much to her surprise, she didn't see the empty hallway leading up to his door, but saw him instead.

"Castle?" Kate gasped while Rick stood there, mouth wide open.

"Ka-Beckett?" Rick was astonished. They weren't on a case, so why was she here at his loft?

"I have something I need to ask you." Kate attempted to make eye contact, but Rick pushed past into the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor.

"I'm in a hurry. We'll chat later." Rick was never like this. Why all of a sudden was he avoiding her?"

Kate thought for a few floors down before making a move that couldn't be easily reversed. She pressed the panic button on the elevator, immediately causing the descent to cease.

"What the hell, Beckett!" Rick made a desperate, quick reach for the button, but Kate was faster.

She stood directly in front of the panel, "No. We're doing this here. Now. No interruptions. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm carrying on my ways as a writer shadowing a detective with no more contact that necessary." For a writer, he sure did take a long time to deliver his words. He gave them slow as if it took him awhile to piece them together.

"You've been shadowing me for four years. Why all of a sudden are you different? You're pulling away." Kate gave up the eye contact attempt, she now was afraid to look into his eyes, she had directly accused him.

"I'm pulling away because there's nothing left to go for." Rick noticed her sudden shift of head and continued, "I've waited for you. For four years. I waited through Sorenson, Demming and even Josh. I've waited through your mother's case. I've waited through your shooting. You said you needed time, and I've given it to you. I thought I meant something to you, that we were aspiring towards something."

"Rick, I told you I wasn't ready for anything more than partners-"

"No. You weren't ready and you'll never be. Just say it; you're embarrassed that I care for you, that I love you. You don't feel the same way. We're partners and I'll be gone when I'm finished with the book series."

"Embarrassed!"

"Kate. Stop. I'm done trying. You lied to me."

"I'm still working things out, I'm almost there-" Kate couldn't understand why Rick chose all of a sudden to act so hostile. It hadn't been long ago when they sat on the swings in the park. She had told him she needed time before she could get into any relationship. She had a wall, and she needed to break through that wall before she could commit to anything.

"You still don't know what this is about, do you? How can you be so blind?" Rick's voice was rising.

"Of course I don't know, you won't tell me!"

"I HEARD YOU. In the interrogation with the bomb suspect! I came by to bring you coffee and Esposito said you were there, so I watched the whole thing through the glass."

Kate picked this moment to finally make eye contact. She saw the hurt in his blue eyes; the blue eyes that normally shone when she looked at him. She saw the pursed lips and frown that normally lit up a room with a smile. She thought back to that interrogation. Kate had told the suspect something about him not being able to use trauma and memory loss as an excuse. Oh. OH. "Rick, I'm so sorry, I-" Tears started to form in her eyes. She was strong, but hadn't prepared for this. When she was shot back in May, Rick had been the one to try to push her out of the way. He had told her he loved her before she passed out. "I meant to tell you, I just had to work through-"

"Always the same excuse. Do you ever think people are tired of waiting? Do you ever think about other people? You can't shut other people out, Kate. Other people that lo-" he paused, "care about you."

"I did think of how it affected you, and I was going to tell you! I've been trying to but you've shut me out!"

"Of course I've shut you out. I've turned off the switch. I don't have time to dabble my emotions anymore." Rick started to turn away, but Kate grabbed his shoulder.

"Rick, you don't have to wait anymore. I'm done keeping secrets. Yes, I heard you confess your love for me. Yes, I lied when I told you I didn't remember anything from the shooting. I've had plans to tell you, but we're always interrupted. But here in this elevator, there are no interruptions. Richard Castle, I didn't tell you because I love you. I love you more than anyone I've known and I'm terrified you only said that you loved me because I was dying."

The blue eyes sparkled as they met hers, "You, wait, what? No! Kate I've felt the same way ever since, even more so now. I thought I had waited too long when you were lying, dying in my arms. We always miss the moment, and I thought I had missed mine again, and I had to tell you."

Kate noticed the sudden change in voice as she reached for his hand, "So does that mean you still-"

"Yes Katherine Beckett that is exactly what I mean, always." He pulled her in for a kiss just as the elevator dinged. They had barely made contact before they were greeted by an angered elevator attendant.

"Emergencies, ONLY!" He grabbed Kate and Rick both rather roughly and shoved them off the elevator. They had quite a crowd surrounding them; it seems everyone wanted the elevator while they had their heated discussion.

"We're so sorry!" Kate was trying to calm the angry crowd as they were pushing past her and Rick to get onto the elevator.

"No we're not!" Castle grinned and looked at Beckett, "this is what we've needed for a long time!" She made a motion like she was slapping his arm, but he grabbed at her hand, tucked his arm around her own, and they strode together out of the building.

* * *

Second fic, but this is a oneshot. I'm still working on my multi-chaptered one of course, but I wanted to do another fight scene scenario. (:


End file.
